


if I loved her any less

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Animaniacs, Emma. (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Genderbending, I think I should mention they are in fact humans in this, I was very tired when I posted this last night, Marriage Proposal, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress, fem Max is called May but fem Yakko is still Yakko, marriage proposal without a marriage proposal, they arent toons but uh I’ll explain it more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Yakko and May talk about their future on a warm night in summer.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	if I loved her any less

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all! I hope you like my first animaniacs fic.  
> just a few things to know before you read:  
> This is a wholly self indulgent AU  
> Yakko is 27, May is 27/28  
> Dot (23) is married to Phoebe “Pistol” Pete (22), Wakko (25) is a musician who left home to travel and perform  
> Dr. Scratchansniff has aged and become a hypochondriac who doesn’t like leaving home. He doesn’t want Yakko to get married, but knows she loves May  
> Goofy is older now too, he thinks May has feelings for Bradley Uppercrust III and doesn’t quite understand why, but supports her (Bradley is a lying, slimy creepy bastard and tells Goofy they’re together whilst knowing May was going after Yakko. He’s simply the worst.)  
> This is based off this scene from Emma. (2020) https://youtu.be/O_UFAqDgLXI

“There! Do you feel it, Ms. Goof?”

May’s eyebrows furrow for a brief second, before her face brightens. “In fact, Doctor... I believe I do.” A chill draft is what he means, the dreaded chill draft that never bothers anyone else in the manor. She springs up from her chair, looking to the nearby servants. “A screen, for the Doctor, please.” She gives a sheepish smile, knowing how ridiculous the entire idea is. If anything, the room was too warm for the five people in it.

“A screen!” Doctor Scratchansniff urges. “No, not zat one, ze—ze other one!”

May ushers the young servants to bring the tallest screen standing by for the hypochondriac psychiatrist, who then looked to his oldest daughter.

“Zere’s not supposed to be drafts zis far from the doors.”

“I know,” Yakko reaches over and takes her father’s warm hand in hers, too tired to tease him or soothe him anymore tonight. She puts on a sympathetic face, patting his hand before letting go gently. The 6-foot crimson partition covered the doctor entirely, and she knows behind it he wraps his blanket around him and turns towards the fire. “Is that better, daddy?” She asks saccharinely as May slides onto the couch beside her.

“Yes.” Doctor Otto finally sounds at peace. The servants suddenly place a screen in front of them as well, before scuttling to stand beside the fire. “Is the chill better now, Ms. Goof?” he asks blithely. May has now inched closer to Yakko, and reddens at the reminder they aren't alone. 

Yakko replies for her, a simple, “Much better.” Brown eyes meet blue. Yakko says the first thing she can think of to avoid the question. “How could I ever leave him? With my little Dot Warner now Dot Pete, which he mourns over as if he lost a daughter, and Wakko as settled as she will ever be, I’m afraid I’ve been left behind to be the spinsterly old mistress of the house. A fair price to see my sisters happy, and one I’ve accepted.” She shakes her head gently, breaking eye contact with May. “I couldn’t leave him. I’d break what little is left of his heart.” She gives a small laugh and stares at the carpet, a tad dramatically.

“He could come with you.” May breaks the silence. “You know I’d let him live with me and my father.”

“He would never leave, you know that.” Yakko sighs, bringing her legs up and beneath her. The pale blue fabric and green flowers of her dress made it look like a pond had formed around her. “He hardly wishes to leave for church every Sunday, let alone anywhere new.”

“I could come here.”

Yakko’s breath is shaky and May thinks she’s going to laugh, as if it’s entirely absurd. “Come here... You would leave Disney, and stay here with my father, constantly? With no house of your own?”

“For you... yeah.” May chuckles, feeling her face flush again, noticing they slowly crept closer as they spoke. “I will, if you want, if my father can come as well.”

“Of course.”

“Vat are you two vispering about?” Scratchansniff’s voice cuts through their conversation, kind but still serious.

Yakko sighs, and May feels her begin to lean away. In a brilliant moment of bumbling thoughts (“She’s moving”/“Kiss her”/“Don’t lose your chance again.”), she quickly pressed her lips to Yakko’s cheek, and rested her hand on hers. For a moment, Yakko freezes with May’s touch, eyes fluttering down in surprise. “Nothing to be concerned with,” she promises, “just... talking.”

Maybe it was the stifled laugh or quiet “Hmm” that Yakko relaxed at, knowing her father was likely well aware of what’s happening in front of the partition.

“Just talking.” May grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “Indeed.”

”Always, always talking.” 

“I’d have it no other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a bit of a cold end but I might come back and edit it some at a later date. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it :3


End file.
